ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Tessa Royale
Tessa Royale (Played by Salphirix) is the Oracle of Camp Half-Blood. A heart as a gold as the golden-fleece, she tries to work as an almost therapist for demigods at the camp. Biography Tessa Royale was adopted by the Royale family as a baby, learning fairly early about it. She was their only child because of their inability to have kids, and they treasured her dearly as if she was their blood daughter. Because Tess never remembered or even knew her birth parents, and from further investigation found that they were both in prison for drugs and crimes, she decided not to pursue in reconnecting with them. Instead, she turned to forgetting they even existed and pretended she really was born to the Royale family. Their family wasn’t perfect, just like any other family, but she didn’t have that much to complain about. Her life was full of various friends, and she participated in various sports such as swimming, soccer, and volleyball outside and inside of school. Tess also did community service all through middle school and into high school, all while keeping up a GPA of roughly 3.5. Tess also had been able to see through the Mist since she was a child. When she told her parents they assumed she was making it up until it got serious, which led her to have therapy. It never helped, and one day she lied and convinced them she no longer saw the things she mentioned. At the age of 13, however, she ran into a Demigod and Satyr (who mistook her for another Demigod), they brought her to CHB where she was found to be a mortal, later that day taking the oath to become the Oracle. She has been the Oracle for CHB ever since. Physical Appearance Tessa stands at roughly 5’4”, sports pale skin, a freckled face, long wavy auburn brown hair, and hazel eyes. Mental Appearance Tessa is an upbeat person who gets along with practically everyone. Being a mortal and such, she doesn’t understand a lot of the campers struggles and knows that, so she refrains from complaining as much as possible. Even outside of camp she doesn’t like to act like her life is horrible; she knows she’s got it better than a lot of people. She’s also extremely supportive and helpful, wanting to actually go into a major of Psychology later on in life, meaning she enjoys giving advice and working out problems. Whether or not she needs to budge in is another thing in itself. Tess of course isn’t the most perfect person, she has her flaws too. Often times she lets people walk over her if she’s afraid talking back will cause drama. She also can’t fight and isn’t in any physical shape to protect herself. She also tends to be a little naive in certain topics, often missing a joke and acting like she understands when she really has no clue. Tess might also be found disconnecting herself from others occasionally. Usually when she does this it's best to leave her alone. Strengths- Tess is generally good at keeping people on her good side, leaving her with less people to worry about. She’s also good with dealing with drama and tension for the most part--typically being the one to end conflict. She’s also great at giving advice and providing assistance to ease any conflict the campers might have. Also, because she’s played many sports her body has a large amount of stamina built up, even though she might not really need to use it often. Weaknesses- She has trouble actually defending herself, that is, when it comes to fighting. Tess also sometimes can be a pushover and doesn’t like to start conflict, so will either try to change the subject or just let's them at her. Something she hasn’t admitted is that she feels disconnected from the demigods at camp because she’s not one of them. Because she’s a mortal and doesn’t have to worry about monster attacks or having trouble learning, she doesn’t fully understand what it’s like to be one of them or how to properly help them/approach them. Powers * As the current oracle of CHB she is able to host Delphi, allowing her to use the past, future, and make prophecies for demigods. ** When she’s in the oracle state giving prophecies and such, she cannot remember anything of what she says. Which is why it’s usually smart to pay close attention to what she says. She also has little to no control over her body when in this state, and often times will fall back when she’s returning to normal. * Unlike the average mortal, she can see through the mist very well. Weapon Training the dagger by the Ares kids. Trivia * Daria Sidorchuk is her Face Claim. Category:Characters Category:Salphirix